La viuda negra tiene corazón
by dragonixpotter7
Summary: ninguno de los Avengers puede creer que que La viuda negra tiene corazón suficiente para amar alguien en especial si es un pelinegro con gafas, humilde y sencillo, un poco extraño y misterioso, con los ojos verdes mas impresionantes que han visto... esto se escapa a todas las hipótesis que tiene Tony Stark de la espia de SHIELD...
1. Chapter 1

La viuda negra tiene corazón

Todos los varones se encontraban reunidos en la torre avengers observando la gran pantalla de televisión, cada uno con diferentes pensamientos, mientras veían como una hermosa mujer pelirroja se arrojaba a los brazos de un pelinegro con lentes y se besaban como si no hubiera mañana y tras de eso se hacían cariñitos.

Están viendo lo mismo que yo- dijo tony Stark

Si…- respondieron a coro

Esa clase de gestos son posible en ella- pregunto Bruce

Se ve muy feliz- dijo Steve

Tu sabes algo sobre esto Clint- pregunto el multimillonario mientras veía como se hacían ojitos la pareja

No, esto me sorprende a mí también, no pensé que natasha tuviera una pareja- dijo observando detenidamente al sujeto – y no pertenece a SHIELD-

Tiene un novio normal- dijo Steve – es libre de tener una pareja- todos lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza

Es imposible… solo mírala- dijo Stark señalando como se daban de comer unos a otros, el hombre de ojos verdes la abraza por detrás para besarle el cuello.

De pronto esta en alguna misión que no sepas- dijo el científico

No, ella pidió vacaciones- dijo Clint viendo sonreír a su compañera de verdad no porque le va a causar a alguien daño.

Qué tal si es un trampa y la tiene en algún tipo de trance como te tuvo loki a ti-

Puede ser; pero si vez bien sus ojos son del mismo color de siempre- dijo bruce mientras se paraba para ver mejor – sus ojos demuestran enamoramiento-

El Apocalipsis se acerca- dijo Tony mientras se servía un trago

Son unos exagerados- dijo el capitán América, viendo como el hombre era todo un caballero con ella – lo importante es que la trate bien-

Todo rogamos por el alma de ese pobre hombre- dijo Stark tomando un poco de su wishky – si nuestra querida agente ve movimientos extraños- el hombre hizo señas de muerte

Eso es cierto, ella sabe cuidarse perfectamente- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba para irse a su habitación – creo que debemos dejar de ver su vida privada-

No quiero saber que nos hará cuando se entere- dijo Barner para seguir el ejemplo del capitán

Ustedes son unos aguafiestas, estamos viendo que nuestra querida de compañera de equipo tiene sentimientos-

Creo que barner tiene más sentido común que tu Stark- dijo natasha que estaba arre costada en pecho del hombre que estaban viendo en la T.V hace un momento.

Como diablos estas acá- pregunto Tony – si estabas allá-

Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a la mujer más hermosa del planeta para besar su cabello.

Mira Stark voy a pasar un tiempo con mi novio acá, el que se atreva a decir algo….- dijo la viuda negro con su expresión habitual, cada uno de los presentes le quedo claro el mensaje.

Mucho gusto Harry Potter- dijo el azabache a todos - disculpen cualquier inconveniente y gracias por su hospitalidad-

El tipo… es educado- dijo tony acercándose para pellizcar al tipo frente a el – estas seguro que estas con chica adecuada- ante esto natasha alzo una ceja.

Muy seguro señor Stark, nat es lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

Yo pensé…-

Deja de pensar Stark, enfócate en tus asuntos- dijo arrastrando a su novio a su habitación dejando a los demás como unos idiotas.

Vaya hasta ver no creer- dijo Bruce

Parece un buen tipo- dijo Steve

Todos lo vamos a vigilar bien- dijo Clint

Estás loco… quieres morir-

Solo quiero estar seguro, de quien es este-

-o-

Tony se encontraba en el laboratorio intentando encontrar un poco de información sobre su nuevo visitante – a ver que podemos encontrar- escribiendo el nombre – aja, fue muy fácil- viendo la pantalla – heredero de la realeza, huérfano, caballero por parte de la reina, multimillonario, donaciones a hospitales y orfanatos- cada vez entendía menos como este tipo de hombre partido perfecto para cualquier mujer, estaría con la agente- el tipo está limpio-

Clint entro un poco molesto y se sentó al lado del multimillonario – ¿qué te pasa?-

No se puede escuchar nada en la habitación, las cámaras tienen interferencia, ni siquiera con la visión térmica-

¿qué crees que hace una pareja cuando no quiere que no la molesten? Dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente

¿Lo mismo que tú haces con pepper?

Exactamente, o…. huelo celos-

Nada que ver- dijo seriamente – solo me preocupo por la seguridad de nuestro equipo-

Si claro cuando el capi tenga novia también lo vas a vigilar con tanta intensidad- dijo sarcásticamente

Te molesta que te haya guardado un gran secreto como este- dijo Stark reclinándose en su silla – es un espía, asesina que esperabas-

Me voy a dormir- dijo el espía dejando solo al genio, multimillonario

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron por el olor tan delicioso que salía de cocina, ya que era imposible que algunos de ellos cocinara, ni siquiera las únicas dos mujeres de aquí sabían preparar algo sin quemar la cocina.

Tony, Steve, bruce y Clint se dirigieron rápidamente a la cocina y vieron a pepper hablando con Harry mientras este terminaba de poner los wafles con fruta y natilla para ella y Thor estaba devorando un típico desayuno ingles había tocino, salchichas, papas, huevos, pan recién horneado.

Amigos, el desayuno esta delicioso , hecho por el hijo de james y Lily Potter- dijo Thor devorando algunos wafles

El hombre sabe cocinar- dijo Bruce tomando unas tostadas con mermelada y tocino

No debiste ponerte en esas- dijo Steve mientras su estómago rugía

Que otros talentos ocultas- dijo tony sentándose al lado de su novia para comer

Es lo menos que podía hacer- dijo Harry sacando unas galletas de chocolate, avena y mantequilla

Tony, no me dijiste que teníamos invitado- dijo pepper disfrutando su desayuno – natasha es muy afortunada al tenerte-

Muchas mujeres asgardianas lucharían por un hombre que cocine - dijo Thor tragando

¿Dónde aprendiste Lord Potter- Black? - dijo el genio tomando un poco de café mirando a Harry

Cuando era niño- dijo como si nada mirando la entrada para ver a una hermosa pelirroja con ojos verdes que sonrió a él, mientras a los demás les dio una mirada de reconocimiento – ya está tu desayuno hecho, amor- dijo sirviéndole para sentarse al lado de ella

Me consientes demasiado- dijo la espía besándolo

Todavía no me acostumbro a esto- dijo Bruce, Clint no decía nada solo comía

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan como novios?- pregunto la rubia que ahora tomaba un poco de té

3 años, 2 meses, 5 días y 14 horas- dijo el azabache que empezaba a desayunar

¿y hace cuanto se conocen?-

5 años más o menos- dijo Natasha

Mucho tiempo- dijo Clint mirando a su compañera

Fue mágico la primera vez que la vi- dijo el azabache besando la mano de pelirroja


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que tiene comentaron, siguen la historia y tienen está en favoritos, tengo otras historias si desean pasar a ver no hay problema…. Y bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo… no se olviden de comentar….**

_**Los recuerdos, flashback se encuentran en letra cursiva…**_

"Y ¿cómo se conocieron?" pensó Clint mientras intentaba recordar donde había estado natasha hace 5 años.

Bueno sé que eres multimillonario; pero que haces por tu vida- pregunto tony, mientras comía una de las galletas.

Soy médico- dijo el azabache mientras recogía los platos sucios para comenzar a lavarlos, bruce se acercó a ayudarlo- gracias por la comida-

No hay de que, ustedes me cuidan a nat, cuando van a hacer sus cosas de superhéroes-

Agente romanoff, sabes que los civiles no deben estar enterados de nuestras funciones en la organización- dijo Clint exigente levantándose de la silla

Harry respeta mi trabajo- dijo la pelirroja un poco molesta por la actitud de su compañero- es mi vida personal y yo veré-

cada vez que va hacer sus misiones quiero que regrese sana y salva- dijo el mago un poco molesto por el tono que utilizo barton con su novia- es normal que me preocupe soy su novio-

Cada uno de los ocupantes de la cocina podían sentir la tensión entre los espías y el médico – yo me retiro tengo que ir hacer unas cosas en el laboratorio- dijo Bruce y salió casi corriendo del lugar- voy a ver en que puedo ayudar al doctor Barner- dijo el rubio "él era el capitán de este grupo; pero en cosas de corazón es mejor no meterse"

yo pienso igual que Harry- dijo pepper tomando la mano de tony para después besar su mejilla.

Porque, mejor no van a dar un paseo tortolos- dijo viendo a las únicas dos personas con los ojos verdes, yo invito- dijo Stark

No gracias Stark, ya tenemos planes- dijo la espía muy seria mientras tomaba la mano del azabache, retirándose a su habitación.

Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos, nos vemos más tarde- dijo besando a tony

Cuídate, dile a happy que te acompañe- dijo el multimillonario cuando por fin la rubia se fue -Bravo cerebro de pájaro, te luciste-

El hijo de james y Lily Potter, no es una persona que quieras ver enojada- dijo Thor muy serio- tu eres un buen guerrero Clint; pero no llegas al nivel de el-

Tu sabes algo, no- dijo el arquero

No soy yo el que debe decirles- dijo Thor mientras se llevó unas galletas y se fue

El principito, no nos quiere decir- dijo Stark

Pero, esconde algo no es lo que parece, tenemos que ayudar a natasha y salvarla…-

Ya Thor nos advirtió, tú crees que ella ya no sabrá, es la mejor espía de SHIELD-

No me puede quedar con los brazos cruzados-

Clint tuviste tu oportunidad con natasha y la perdiste acéptalo-

A mí no me gusta ella de esa manera-

Miéntele a todo el mundo; pero no a ti mismo- y así se fue dejando solo a Barton en mesa

Clint la había cagado a lo grande, puede que se uno de los mejores en su trabajo pero en el amor era un fracaso, la tuvo ahí siempre frente a él; sin embargo el miedo al rechazo pudo más, era un cobarde, solo le queda reparar la que había dañado entre Natasha y él- mierda- dijo mientras pateaba la silla.

-o-

Natalia Alianovna Romanova conocida ahora como Natasha Romanoff alias las viuda negra estaba molesta por lo forma de actuar de Clint desde que llego Harry, ella no podía negar que en un tiempo atrás sintió más que una simple amistad por barton; pero todo cambio cuando Harry apareció en su vida.

**Flashback**

_Ella estaba corriendo por su vida después de haber sido detectada por el club fuego infernal en una de sus organizaciones en Europa, lo importante es ya tenía la información, ahora debía salir con vida, unos cuantos hombres uniformados le bloquearon el camino, sacando su arma empezó a matar a cada uno hasta que no hubo ninguno en pie. _

_Una bala le pasó rozando la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y espero un mano a mano con el hombre que se acercaba a ella como un rinoceronte, dio una voltereta en el aire, se montó en la espalda, saco un cuchillo clavándoselo en el cuello. Otro hombre la cogió y la tiró contra la pared mientras perfora su muslo derecho con una navaja, sintió el chorro caliente en su cabeza por el impacto contra la pared, este tipo no era humano, era más fuerte y más rápido que un ser humano, se levantó el tipo empezó a dar puños, ella esquivo cada uno de ellos; sin embargo uno impacto contra su brazo sintió como algo se rompió._

_Lanzo una granada de humo para poder escapar, mientras activaba los explosivos que instalo en el lugar, el estruendo y el desorden provocado le dio el tiempo suficiente para poder salir al techo del lugar, la única salida que vio fue el Rio __Severn__ salto; pero la explosión la alcanzo dándole un mayor impulso, haciendo que pierda la forma en que iba a caer en el agua, sabía que iba a ser doloroso y así fue su brazo derecho estaba roto, su muslo izquierdo le dolía y podía sentir fragmentos de escombros en su espalda tras de eso tenía que llegar a la orilla , sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y poco a poco empezó a perder la conciencia en el agua helada del rio._

_Cuando se despertó estaba una especie de carpa, totalmente seca su brazo, cabeza y pierna estaban totalmente curadas, podía sentir las costras en su espalda, se encontraba en un sofá arropada con unas mantas, pudo oler el perfume de hombre en todo el lugar ahora que sus sentidos estaban regresando, escucho los pasos de algún y decidió hacerse la dormida para descifrar donde estaba. _

_Veo que mi paciente ya se encuentra mejor- dijo el hombre desconocido – sé que estas despierta- poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el pares de ojos esmeraldas más bellos que había visto, su cabello tan negro como la noche, con el cuerpo de un nadador y una sonrisa encantadora_

_Gracias por ayudarme- dijo se iba a hacer la víctima, mientras se acomodaba en el mueble, necesita información _

_Tenía que ayudarla, es mi deber cuidar de la salud las personas- _

_O es médico- _

_Si- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello- debes tener hambre – dijo pasándole un plato con pastas- ella dudo un momento pero se lo comió _

_Esta delicioso- dijo mientras comía elegantemente su comida- y donde estamos- _

_En el bosque de Dean- dijo mientras se paraba para echar más leña a la chimenea, donde una mirada a su trasero "lindo" pensó Natasha_

_Disculpa pero todavía no se tu nombre- _

_Nat Rushman- dijo dándole la mano_

_Harry Potter a su servicio- dijo besando su mano- espero poder ayudarle en algo mas-_

Desde ese momento Harry se convirtió en su ángel guardián

_¿Qué hora es?- dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose más cómoda con el pelinegro, él tenía un aura de calma de pronto era un mutante_

_Espera y voy a buscar un reloj- dijo mientras salía de pequeña sala Natasha evaluó todo el lugar y hasta ahora nada parecía sospechoso, el volvió y miro el reloj – son las 10 de la noche-_

_Creo que voy a dormir un rato más- _

_Cuando te sientas mejor puedes irte, el problema es que no tengo carro –_

_Te viniste a pie hasta acá-_

_Si…. me gusta las actividades al aire libre-_

_Al menos un celular-_

_No me gusta la tecnología mucho- _

_Y si te pasa algo o alguna emergencia-_

_O los problemas siempre me encuentran, estoy asegurado- _

_Puedes darme mis cosas- dijo nat viendo lo que tenía puesto una camisa blanca y unos bóxer de Harry, este solo se sonrojo _

_es lo único que encontré que no te quedara tan grande- dijo tan rojo como un tomate_

Ella encontraba reconfortante la manera en la trataba Harry como si fuera la única mujer en el planeta, no como un pedazo de carne, una asesina, espía solo Nat.

_Eres médico, estás acostumbrado a ver mujeres sin ropa- _

_Sí, pero igual hay que respetar- dijo parándose para buscar todas sus pertenencias y se las entrego, ella vio que todo estaba completo, le pareció un poco extraño que no le dijera nada, Harry entendió la mirada de la pelirroja- no sé… qué estabas haciendo y tampoco voy a preguntar, es tu vida tus decisiones- _

_Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo de verdad en muchos años_

_Gracias a ti por no acabar conmigo- se rio _

Y así comenzó una amistad que se convertiría en amor, lo que pasa es que su magito es un poco lento en asuntos del corazón.

_Creo que es mejor que me retire- dijo la pelirroja después de colocarse su traje, se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente reparado y tibio muy agradable para el frio de la noche- Eres un hombre muy misterioso Harry Potter, me gustan los misterios-_

_Espero que puedas descifrarlo- dijo mientras que abría la carpa para ver el bosque oscuro- una vez que camines 5 metros a partir de aquí ya no encontraras más este lugar -_

_Es una lástima deseo volver a hablar contigo- _

_Yo podre encontrarte pero tú a mí no a menos que yo lo quiera- ella hizo algo no había hecho nunca le dio un abrazo que el correspondió mientras olía su perfume, se separa y salió corriendo a los 5 metros volteo para ver la pequeña carpa y ya no está allí. Al parecer tiene una gran tecnología pensó mientras metió la mano en su bolsillo y encontró un collar con una piedra ónix como colgante y un pedazo de pergamino._

_Si alguna vez me necesitas, solo di: juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas tres veces en tu mente._

_HJP_

**Fin Flashback**

Y así fue como conoció al cuatro ojos de su corazón, Harry le había dicho a que todo Potter tiene su pelirroja.

En qué piensas nat- dijo Harry besándola después de terminarse de vestirse

En la manera en que nos conocimos-

Fue mejor la manera en que te enteraste que era mago-

Como olvidarlo- se arrecosto en el – pero ahora vamos a pasear-

Lo que desee la señora-


	3. Chapter 3

Harry y Natasha estaban caminado de la mano en central park hablando de todo un poco ya habían estado colocándose al día en todo lo que habían hechos en la ausencia del otro

- Nat, a que no adivinas quien se casa- dijo el azabache colocando una mano en la cintura de su novia

- Por fin Neville tuvo el valor necesario-

- Sí, creo que tomo muy enserio tu consejo, Astoria estaba muy emocionada-

- Y ¿para cuándo es la boda?

- Para el próximo año y ambos esperan nuestras asistencia - dijo besando su cuello

- Me alegro que sean felices, después de todo lo que han pasado-

- Lo sé, yo les deseo lo mejor de corazón, Malfoy fue condenado a muerte-

- Tuviste que intervenir, no es así- dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja

- Amor, sabes lo que soy, una parte de mí no puede evitar…-

- Ser el héroe que eres- dijo la acariciando su mejilla - una de las cosas que más enamoro de ti fue tu lealtad, la forma tan desinteresa que ayudas a alguien que lo necesita y ante todo tu valentía- dijo para después besarlo

- Sabes que estoy prácticamente retirado, ya suficiente con que tu te expongas al peligro- dijo abrazándola para después llenarla de besos.

- A veces no entiendo cómo puedes estar con alguien como yo- dijo la pelirroja mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, el miro a un músico que pasa le hizo señas para tocara su guitarra.

- Nat, mírame - dijo el mago y empezó a cantar

No quiero que seas la mujer más bella  
>No quiero que enciendas cada madrugada un millón de estrellas<br>No quiero que seas un amor perfecto  
>Ni quiero que tengas todo lo que sueño sin ningún defecto<br>No quiero que cambie ni un respiro en ti  
>Quiero que cada segundo sientas que te amo así<br>(coro)  
>Que cada beso tiene amor sincero<br>Que no importa el mundo entero  
>Cuando tengo tu mirada frente a mí<br>Que cada sentimiento es verdadero  
>Que eres todo lo que quiero<br>Que no dudes que te amo solo a ti

No quiero hagas nada diferente  
>Quiero que me quieras como tú me quieres como lo haces siempre<br>Quiero que me entiendas porque estoy aquí  
>Y que siempre estés segura que te amo solo así<br>(coro)  
>Que cada beso tiene amor sincero<br>Que no importa el mundo entero  
>Cuando tengo tu mirada frente a mí<br>Que cada sentimiento aes verdadero  
>Que eres todo lo que quiero<br>Que no dudes…

Yo lo siento en el alma  
>Lo siento en mi corazón<br>Junto a ti mi vida siempre está llena de amor  
>(coro)<br>Que cada beso tiene amor sincero  
>Que no importa el mundo entero<br>Cuando tengo tu mirada frente a mí  
>Que cada sentimiento es verdadero<br>Que eres todo lo que quiero  
>Que no dudes… que te amo solo a ti.<p>

- Te amo, solo a ti, mi corazón te eligió , con tus virtudes y defectos, tu pasado te hace ser lo que eres hoy en día la mujer que tiene mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo- dijo acariciando el cabello de su novia

- Yo también te amo- dijo la agente después de besarlo apasionadamente

- Ahora saca esas ideas locas de tu cabeza- dijo Harry y le pago al músico

**En la torre de Avengers **

Tony, Clint, Thor, jane y Darcy veían la pantalla las mujeres estaban enternecidas con lo había hecho el chico pelinegro.

- O Dios ese hombre está muy enamorado- dijo Darcy - es una pena, esta como quiero, pero se nota que ya está tomado-

- Es eso o temes que agente te desgarre- dijo tony

- ¡Hey! algún día tendré mi chico ideal- dijo la asistente

- Es muy romántico- dijo Jane

- Yo también puedo ser romántico- dijo Thor

- Si tu concepto de romanticismo es pegar con ese martillo, estas equivocado hombre- dijo darcy

- No puede creer que ella dude-dijo el multimillonario - si se nota el amor que le tiene Harry a ella-

- Todas las mujeres necesitamos sentirnos seguras, igual que pruebas y confirmaciones- dijo la científica, el agente se levantó del sillón

- Y a este que le pasa- pregunto Darcy

- Llego tarde- dijo tony

- Auch! Eso debe doler-

- Creo que debe dejar de ver a la agente y a su novio señor Stark - Dijo Jane

- De acuerdo pero solo porque una hermosa dama como tú me lo pide-

- Hombre de acero- dijo Thor

- Cálmate principito yo sé que ella es toda tuya-

- Le preguntare si tiene algún amigo soltero- dijo Darcy

**Harry y Natasha**

Pasaron todo el día disfrutando de la compañía del uno con el otro, Harry como siempre era todo un caballero con ella, y habían decido comer en el ALAIN DUCASSE EN ESSEX HOUSE uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida francesa en NY.

El azabache no podía creer lo afortunado que era por tener a semejante mujer a su lado, ella era todo y más de lo que esperaba en una mujer, por algo él no quería una ama de casa, ni una mujer sumisa, ni mucho menos como su tía petunia o la señora Weasly.

Él quería una mujer valiente, inteligente, astuta y que sepa cuidarse además que sintiera su mismo gusto por la adrenalina.

_Harry Potter se encontraba en san mungo después de un día largo en el hospital mágico, todavía no podía creer lo que se hacían esas mujeres con tal de verlo, estaba cansado hoy hubo una explosión en una tienda de pociones, demasiados heridos; pero ningún muerto gracias a merlín._

_No podía dejar de pensar en ella, aquella mujer que había salvado en el rio, deseaba volver a verla o sabía que era peligrosa que era la vida sin un poco de peligro en ella._

- _Pensando en ella- dijo una rubia que acaba de entrar después de terminar su turno - vaya esa mujer realmente te pego duro-_

- _Gracias por decirlo tori , solo espero que no salga mañana en el profeta-_

- _Ya me imagino el titular, el hombre que gano enamorado ¿Quién será la afortunada?- _

- _Por favor no te burles de mis desgracias-_

- _Solo me alegra que ya no estés con Weasly, aunque nunca se sabe con esa loca obsesiva- _

- _No me lo recuerdes, ron ni la señora Weasly tomo muy bien mi decisiones-_

- _Harry debes hacer lo que te hace feliz-_

_Y como si fuera un llamado del destino su propio ónix brillo, después de tres meses_

- _Bueno parece que cierta señorita necesita a su príncipe- dijo tori_

- _Nah! Creo que seré el caballero en apuros_- _y con eso se desapareció en el hospital_

_Harry apareció como en una especie de fábrica o laboratorio y se desilusiono pudo ver como su paciente estaba atada a la pared con algunas contusiones un hombre que hablaba en un idioma que definitivamente no entendía la estaba golpeando._

_Él se acercó hasta detrás del hombre y lanzo un hechizo silencioso echándolo a volar contra la pared, la pelirroja miro para todos lados, con otro hechizo deshizo las cadenas y atrapo a la mujer._

- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- susurro_

- _Viniste- dijo la pelirroja -_

- _Yo siempre vendré cuando me necesites, creo que debemos irnos de aquí-_

- _- ¿cómo es que eres invisible?-_

- _Tú debes descubrirlo, donde está la gracia-_

- _Debemos salir de aquí- Harry hizo un poco de magia sin varita y también volvió invisible a nat -realmente no pensé que llegaras hasta acá- dijo agarrándose una gran herida en su brazo_

- _Ahora ambos somos invisibles- dijo el pelinegro - necesito que cierres los ojos y te agarres bien la primera vez siempre es difícil-_

- _Difícil…- dijo para después sentir la sensación de ser jalado por un tubo, la pelirroja estaba más pálida de lo normal, la pérdida de sangre y aparecerse no es algo que se deba mezclar mucho- ¿Dónde estamos?-_

- _ En mi casa, ahora te voy a curar, lo que te voy a dar sabe horrible pero te vas a mejorar rápidamente-_

- _Gracias- dijo después de ser colocada en el sofá, el invoco su equipo médico y empezó a darle algunas pociones - esto sabe asqueroso-_

- _Te voy a aplicar este ungüento en las zonas más afectadas así que con permiso-_

- _Igual ya viste antes- _

- _Pero igual- con suma delicadeza le aplico en el abdomen, piernas, espalda y en la cara- listo ahora solo tienes que descansar-_

- _ Eres un mutante-_

- _¿Qué es un mutante?-_

- _Eres un extraterrestre-_

- _No- dijo suavemente acariciando su cabello mientras esta se quedaba dormida - prefiero ser tu ángel guardián-susurro_

Harry sentía un gran peso en su bolsillo, ya hace tiempo que había pensado en las muchas maneras de dar ese gran paso en su vida y la persona con la quería compartir toda su vida está justo al frente de él.

- Nat- dijo y la pelirroja lo miro con ternura- ya hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos y…- BOOM una gran onda explosiva estremeció el lugar haciendo un gran agujero.

Un ser con ocho extremidades vestido de rojo y azul interrumpió el lugar, el mago sin varita lanzo un_protego_ en todas las personas del lugar, Harry instintivamente estaba protegiendo a la pelirroja con su cuerpo.

- Por merlín que es eso- dijo el azabache listo para el ataque

- Eso es Doppelganger un clon de spiderman, alterado genéticamente-

- Porque no le ponen correa, ni hagrid quiere una cosa como esa- dijo pelinegro intento ver como evacuar a las personas

- Harry necesito que salgas con estas personas y te pongas a salvo, lo manejare el asunto-

- Estas loca, no te dejare con él ,eso lo que sea- dijo como Doppelganger destruía el lugar como buscando algo

Spiderman llego para pelear ambos se estaban dándolo todo en la pela, rápidamente ambos evacuaron el lugar con las demás personas, Harry lleva una niña pequeña en sus brazos tenía un feo corte en la pierna, mientras que Natasha se encargó de ayudar a la araña.

Harry curo a la niña rápidamente- gracias- dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla

- De nada pequeña- dijo mientras sacaba un dulce - te portaste muy bien- Harry rápidamente leyó las mentes de las personas hasta que encontró a los padres de la niña, camino hacia ellos.

- Papa, mama- grito la niña

- Becca, gracias a dios estas bien- dijo la mujer mientras carga a su hija

- No sé cómo agradecerle- dijo el hombre viendo al azabache

- Con las gracias es suficiente- Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió a entrar al edificio

- Bueno aprecio la ayuda agente- dijo spiderman

- Esa cosa tiene algún punto débil- dijo la pelirroja

- Tiene todas mis habilidades-

El hombre araña recibió un golpe de un bloque de arena- no puede creerlo se ponen de acuerdo- Natasha le disparaba al ocho manos pero este lanzaba telarañas mientras intentaba golpearla, la espía esquivaba cada uno de los golpes, sin embargo alcanzo a cogerla por una pierna ya que el hombre la arena había inmovilizado su piernas y la lanzo al aire, espera el impacto le habían roto un pierna cuando floto a los brazos de su novio, vio sus ojos verdes centellantes, estaba enojada lo sabía.

- Tu niño- dijo el azabache viendo al maltratado spiderman, el hombre de arena lo había aplastado varias veces en sus avalanchas- quédate cerca de la agente Romanoff

- Mira quien a jugar de caballero- dijo el hombre de arena

- Algo que no puedo soportar es que agredan a los niños ni a las sexys agentes -

- Necesitas ayuda arañita no puedes jugar solo con las grandes ligas- dijo Doppelganger

- Tú hablas, bueno al menos sé que me entiendes-

- Prepárate para ser aplastado como el bicho que eres- dijo el mago

- Hablas demasiado vamos a ver que tienes- dijo el hombre de arena

El mago saco su varita _Arania Exumai _apuntándole a uno de los brazos y salió disparado gimiendo de dolor, _Aqua Volatem_encerró en una burbuja de agua al hombre de arena haciendo más compacto lanzándolo a uno de los extremos del restaurante, _bombarda máxima_ exploto tres brazos de Doppelganger, _confundus_le dio de lleno a la arena ahora no podía coordinar ningún movimiento el villano _devasto_el hombre de arena quedo con un gran agujero el cual no podía reparar rápidamente_Desmaius_dos ases de luz de dieron de lleno a los dos villanos y quedaron tirados en suelo.

- - Eso fue algo como la guerras de las galaxia o magia- dijo spiderman - no te gustaría ser mi ayudante-

_Braquiam Emendo_señalo la pierna de la espía y quedo como nueva - me gusta esto de tener mi propio médico-

Un grupo de hombre armado llegaron con el uniforme de SHIELD, un hombre con un parche entro - bueno al parecer el salvador del mundo mágico está de vacaciones mi territorio -

- -Soy un hombre libre puedo estar donde yo quiera además solo estaba visitando a mi novia-

- - No me importa mi territorio, mis reglas creo que podemos hablar mejor en otra parte- dijo viendo como quedaron los enemigos- al parecer no ha perdido su toque el-niño-que-vivió, llévenlos a sus celdas-

- -Sabes que estoy fuera de tu jurisdicción, no quieres tener problemas con el mundo mágico, tiene algunas ventajas ser una figura pública - ambos se miraron hasta que el fury sonrió

- - Vamos a ver qué pasa, yo solo quiero conversar de un proyecto-

- - Yo no quiero ser parte de los avenger, soy un medimago, curo personas-

- -Agente Romanoff acompañe aquí al señor-

- -Señor yo no puedo hacerlo-

- -Y eso porque seria agente-

- -Ya estoy involucrada con él-

- - Te presento a mi novia Nick- dijo Harry besando en cabello rojo de Natasha

- - ¿Desde cuándo?-

- - Nos conocemos hace tiempo y llevamos de novios 3 años-

- -Agente usted y yo tenemos una conversación-

- - Ahora me retiro con mi novia a la torre del señor Stark, lo esperamos allá así de una vez salimos de todo- abrazo a la espía y con un pop se fueron

- - Magos- dijo Nick yéndose del lugar- limpien y arreglen el lugar, informes de muertos-

- -Cero señor- dijo uno de los tanto hombres armados, spiderman discretamente se fue del lugar tenía mucho que pensar

Quien iba a pensar que el salvador del mundo mágico se iba a fijar en una mujer como la viuda negra, definitivamente ese hombre está loco pensó fury mientras llegaba a torre, esto va ser muy interesante.

**No se olviden de comentar… algunas ideas que quieren proponer…. Que piensan del emparejamiento de Hermione he pensado que podría ser Steve, Clint o Darcy voten para elegir la pareja de Hermione…**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry se apareció en medio de la sala de Tony Stark, cada uno de los presentes se sorprendieron- así que tu novio hace cosas raras- dijo Stark – se supone que tiene una de las mejores defensas y tu entraste como si nada-

-Eres algún tipo de mutante- pregunto bruce intrigado

-No para nada soy un tipo muy normal – dijo Harry que no había dejado de abrazar a Natasha

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y un hombre con un parche hizo su entrada – vamos señor Potter usted nunca será normal- dijo mirándolo fijamente – nadie en esta habitación se puede considerar normal-

-Señor puede explicarse mejor- dijo Steve

-Bueno señores y señoras aquí frente a ustedes está el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño- que –vivió y que conquisto, la figura más representativa del mundo mágico -

-Magia, eso en verdad existe aquí en nuestras propias narices- dijo Stark

-¿Cómo es que no sabemos nada de ella?- pregunto Clint

-Somos una comunidad muy cerrada y aislada, tenemos nuestras propias leyes y gobiernos – dijo el azabache

-Ósea que más como tú - pregunto Steve

-No tanto en realidad por cada 10.000 personas no mágicas hay 1 magica- dijo Harry mientras su novia apretaba su mano

-¿Asi pueden hacer todo lo que tú haces?- pregunto Thor

-No, hasta entre los magos y brujas existen niveles que miden nuestra cantidad de poder-

-Pues nuestro invitado, se le considera el mago más poderoso después de Merlín- dijo hombre moreno mirándolo detenidamente

-Para mí la guerra termino hace ya tiempo Nick-

-Es increíble que un hombre que puede hacer tanto por la humanidad y no quiere ayudar en nuestra causa-

-Son problemas no mágicas y si se llega a mezclar con el mundo mágico puedes estar seguro que intervendremos sin que se den cuenta, igual ya lo hicimos con la segunda guerra mundial, mi abuelo estuvo en ella- dijo mirando al capitán América – sea lo que sea, solo la reina tiene esa clase de autorización- ahora miro al hombre del parche

-Y ¿porque has usado tus trucos hoy?- pregunto Nick

-Porque esta yo estaba- dijo Natasha viendo por donde iba la conversación- él lo uso para protegerme-

-En el mundo mágico tiene vínculos mucho más profundos, la magia , la vida y el alma se mezclan para bendecir- dijo Harry besando la mano de su pelirroja

-No puede ser lo que creo que yo entendí- dijo Stark

-Esto quiere decir que usted está unido a mi agente por arte de magia-

-Si- dijo muy serio – no puedo ver a otra mujer como veo a Nat, le soy fiel a ella, mataría por ella y doy mi vida por ella-

-Y es reciproco- dijo Natasha viendo seriamente a Clint y a Fury

-Felicidades- dijo Thor

-¿ cómo fue que te uniste a la agente?- pregunto tony – algún ritual muy apasionado-

-No en realidad fue de repente- dijo Harry – un poco raro verdad nat-

-Es una historia para otro momento- dijo Natasha – es mi vida privada señor-

Por la ventana venia una luz azul muy rápido se posó frente Harry y tomo la forma de una nutria, HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS TE LARGAS Y NI UNA NOTA O UNA LLAMA, YA VAS A VER AHORA QUE TE ENCUENTRE y la luz se apagó. – mierda se me olvido decirle a Hermione- dijo Harry sin embargo su novia sonreí- o por nada del mundo me pierdo esto-

-Claro búrlate de mí, de la emoción de verte después de tanto tiempo se me olvido-

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dijo Darcy

-Sabes que no debes hacer enojar a las mujeres- dijo tony

-Hermoso; pero inquietante- dijo bruce

-Eso es un expecto patronum sirve para ahuyentar a los dementor y también enviar mensaje como ya se dieron cuenta-

-¿Qué es un dementor?- pregunto Steve

-Son criaturas que se alimentan de recuerdos más felices, son criaturas oscuras su arma más poderoso es el beso con este logran arrebatar tu alma de tu cuerpo-

-Se escucha horrible- dijo bruce

-Lo son-

-¿ y quién es esta persona que has hecho enojar tanto?- pregunto tony

-su mejor amiga, hermana y mi cuñada- respondió la pelirroja

-Tú me vas ayudar de esta verdad- dijo Harry haciendo su cara de perrito

-O no señor, tú te metiste solo en eso- dijo la agente dándole su mejor sonrisa

-Las dos conspiran en mi contra y eso sin contar a Astoria, solo soy un pobre hombre - dijo Harry tirándose en el sofá

-Esto se está colocando bueno, me encanta cuando los regaños no son para mí- dijo tony

-Bueno señor potter ya que esta tan involucrado en la vida de la agente Romanoff, le sugiero que la ayude un poco- dijo Fury

-Él lo hace señor, siempre acude a mi cuando lo necesito- dijo la agente Romanoff, fury la miro a los ojos pidiéndole una explicación – hay misiones a veces un poco complicadas y con un poco de riesgo-

-Yo estoy para cuidarla , protegerla y curarla- dijo Harry mirando al jefe de su novia

Fury sonrió para sus adentros, el mago era la sombra del su agente en varias misiones, esto solo era un pequeño paso para que él se uniera a ella, igual los héroes nunca dejan de serlo – bueno si eso es todo me retiro, creo que señor Potter-Black estaremos en contacto y agente la espero mañana en mi oficina- y sin más dejo a todos ocupantes de sala.

-Bueno puedes ahora que se fue, quiero hacer algunas preguntas a nuestro ilustre visita- dijo tony como si la navidad hubiera llegado -

-Podemos ver magia en acción – pregunto jane

-Claro, pero depende de que quieran ver- dijo Harry en sofá

-Qué tal si le respondes a Hermione- dijo Natasha

Harry solo sonrió y vio intensamente a la pelirroja un gran ciervo salió de su varita y empezó a galopear alrededor de cada uno de los presentes , la mujeres intentaron tocarlo. – Se siente cálido- dijo Darcy el ciervo camino hasta Harry mientras el susurraba, cuando termino salió corriendo.

-Que increíble magia- dijo Thor – en Asgard no había magia como esta-

-Pero debe haber alguna explicación lógica – dijo tony mirando la varita atentamente

-Parece ser solo un palo de madera- dijo Bruce

-¿Podemos tocarlo?- pregunto tony

-No estoy segura de que quiero que toques el palo de mi novio- dijo Natasha

-Si Stark pensé que preferías a las mujeres- dijo Darcy

-Que…no es lo que ustedes creen mal pensadas- dijo tony haciendo mala cara

-Claro tony, pero igual no va a funcionar a menos que tengas un núcleo mágico – dijo el mago pasándole la varita, el multimillonario a movió de un lado a otro, murmuro algunas palabras; pero nada pasaba

-¿Tu condición es hereditario? - pregunto Steve

-Si, en el mundo mágico hay sangres puras, que tienen mínimo 30 generaciones de magos , los mestizos como yo que tiene un padre sangre pura y una bruja de primera generación o nacido muggle, los nacidos muggle de padres no mágicos como mi mejor amiga o squib persona que tienen padres mágicos pero no tiene núcleo mágico.

-Crees que en mundo mágico- dijo bruce muy nervioso – se encuentre una posible cura para mi situación –

-Te refieres a hulk- dijo Harry mientras bruce movía la cabeza de arriba abajo

-Tocaría probar, y creo que mi mejor amiga y yo podremos intentar algo - bruce sonrió

-¿Qué más puedes hacer?- pregunto Steve

-Transfigurar objetos, encantos , hechizos , puedo curar, manejar los elementos- Harry puso una mirada más seria – torturara, matar, jugar con tu mente-

-Tener magia lleva sus cosas buenas como malas, hay magos y brujas excelente , como hay unos muy desagradables – dijo Natasha

-Tu ya has ido a su mundo – pregunto Jane

-Si , varias veces es un poco complicado acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas, pues muchos de ellos todavía parece que estuvieran en la edad media, además todavía es una comunidad muy machista-

-Es por eso que los seres mágicos y no mágicos todavía les cuesta mezclarse – dijo Steve

-En cierta manera si, y lo otro es no es como todo el mundo acepte que la magia es real- dio Harry

-A la madre de un compañero la dejo el esposo después de enterarse de que era una bruja – dijo el azabache

-Y como estoy seguro de que no le hiciste algo a la agente Romanoff – pregunto barton

-Harry puede tener a las mujeres que él quisiera, y me eligió a mi- dijo la pelirroja -Y no creas que la he tenido fácil en pensar que todo lo que le pueden hacer esas brujas para poder apoderarse de mi hombre- dijo mientras tomaba la mano del mago – Harry tiene títulos, dinero, fama, poder dime Clint que tengo yo que ofrecerle-

-Tienes todo nat- dijo Harry besando sus manos- eres hermosa, inteligente, astuta , perspicaz, valiente, tienes un sentido del humor muy sarcástico que me fascina, eres fuerte y leal a los que consideras dignos-

-Ahhh…. Que romántico – dijo Darcy – si viste Thor ve tomando nota, a menos que a mi amiga le guste al estilo de las cavernas-

Todos escucharon un pop y voltearon para ver de dónde provenía ese sonido, y todos vieron a una hermosa mujer blanca , con el cabello castaño un poco ondulado, ojos café y con una expresión muy seria – Harry james Potter me debes muchas explicaciones – dijo mientras colocaba las manos en la cadera y lo miraba seriamente.

-El mago se escondió detrás de la pelirroja- todo es culpa de nat, ella hace que pierda mi razonamiento - la pelirroja miro a la castaña con simpatía – lo siento Hermione- dijo el azabache poniendo ojos de perrito

-Eso no funciona lo sabes, y nat es un gusto verte- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a la espía

-Es bueno verte y gracias por mantener con vida a mi novio-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo llevo haciendo desde que nos conocimos-

-Y para mí ni no hay abrazo- dijo el mago, Hermione lo abrazo y después le pego en pecho

-Eso es por hacerme preocupar-

-Culpable de los cargos-

-Bueno y porque no nos presentas a la hermosa dama- dijo tony

-O por Merlín, lo siento- dijo el mago – ella es Hermione Granger mi hermanita-

-Mi seguridad vale mierda ya van dos que entran como pedro por su casa- dijo el genio

-Hola- dijeron todos

-O por Merlín tu eres hulk , no – dijo Hermione viendo a bruce

-Si- dijo un poco nervioso

-Nuestro ahijado – dijo señalando a ella y Harry – te adora eres su superhéroe favorito – con esto bruce se sonroja un poco

-Mi padre adora al capitán américa- dijo mirando a Steve

-Y yo que soy de cartón - dijo tony

-Señor Stark un honor conocerlo- dijo estrechando la mano del genio

-Todos tienen el honor-

-Hola me llamo Clint – dijo barton

-Hermione él es Thor-

-Thor, el dios del trueno- pregunto la castaña, Harry solo asintió – por Merlín es real- un mientras sus ojos brillaban – sabias que nuestras cultura estudiamos el alfabeto nórdico , constelaciones y estudiamos un poco sobre ustedes –

-No, mi lady, pero me encantaría escuchar- dijo el rubio – acá esta jane y su amiga Darcy-

-Un gusto- dijeron ambas

-Creo podemos intercambiar, conocimientos- dijo jane emocionada por la perspectiva de los magos

-Claro con mucho gusto –

-Sabes me caes bien puedes quedarte a dormir con nosotros, igual tengo mucho espacio- dijo Stark

-Pido compartir con ella – dijo Darcy

-No, yo puedo quedarme en otra parte- dijo Hermione

-Es mejor que aceptes Hermione, Stark no acepta no por respuestas- dijo Natasha

-Está bien, pero mañana tengo algunas reuniones en ministerio de magia acá- dijo Hermione

-Y eso ¿porque?- pregunto Harry

-Cosas rutinarias pero si hay un caso especial, puede que el ministerio sea muy liberal en comparación con otros ; pero hay una súbita condensación de magia en esta parte del mundo, todo comenzó después que los invadieran los extraterrestre-

-Debe ser por el uso del cetro de Loki- dijo Tony

-Mi hermano utilizo un cetro mágico y teresato para poder tratar de conquistar este mundo- dijo Thor muy serio

-Humm, hay muchas probables respuestas a eso pero ya será mañana- dijo hermione

-Yo puedo llevarla hasta su habitación- dijo Steve

-Gracias y Harry no se te olvide-

-Está bien preparare tu desayuno favorito- dijo Harry feliz

Un pop se escuchó y todos los superhéroes estaban preparados apuntado el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, un ser con ojos saltones, con orejas de murciélago vestido con manta blanca que poseía varios escudos.

-El amo Harry tiene correspondencia- dijo elfo mirando a todos los presentes

-Que mierda es esto- pregunto tony

-Es feo- dijo Darcy

-Hey es kreacher, buenas noches- dijo Hermione

Thor lanzo su martillo para destruir al sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar una cúpula se formó, cubriendo al elfo.

-deje atacar a kreacher, amo-

-Ya cálmate kreacher es la primera vez que ven a un elfo-

Clint lanzo una flecha, cuando otro pop y el elfo se encontraban encaramado en la cabeza de barton mientras intentaba golpearlo con un sarten- por el honor de la familia Black- kreacher, trono sus dedos y ojo de halcón se encontraba petrificado y el elfo comenzó a golpearlo con el sarten-

-Kreacher detente- dijo Harry

-Kreacher, solo estaba ayudando al amo y la ama, tenia una flecha y disparo- dijo elfo muy pausadamente

-Lo sé, kreacher y buen trabajo-

-Kreacher puso en práctica todo lo que la ama le ha dicho-

-Ya vemos de donde vienen las malas influencias – dijo tony

-Thor, el mi elfo doméstico, es como mi mayordomo, los magos nos vinculamos con ellos- dijo Harry

-Ellos viven para servir a sus amos- dijo Hermione – aunque tiene sus derechos-

-Lamento intentar matar a su siervo, Harry- dijo Thor – es me recuerdan a los elfos negros-

-Kreacher aceptas las disculpas- pregunto Natasha

-Kreacher, acepta; pero yo vigilo –

-Es un poco espeluznante- dijo Darcy

-Y quien ayuda a barton- pregunto Steve un poco conmocionado por la particular criatura

-Él debe ser castigado por intentar dañar a mis amos-

-Creo que es una confusión- dijo bruce viendo con fascinación a la criatura

-Yo lo arreglo después, kreacher – dijo Harry – que era eso tan importante-

-Le ha llegado esta carta de san mungo- dijo el elfo dándole el sobre a Harry

-Gracias, kreacher que tal si nos preparas algo de comer como unos pasabocas- dijo el azabache para calmar al elfo

-A la orden amo -y con un pop desapareció – Señor- dijo jarvis - la criatura se encuentra en la cocina – muéstralo – dijo tony en la pantalla apareció el elfo cortando unas papas, cilantro , y un caldero flotaba.

Es algo increíble- dijo jane

-Denle privacidad- dijo Darcy

-Como es posible pensé que solo los magos y brujas tenían magia- pregunto tony

-No hay criaturas que poseen magia-

-Qué tal si mejor comemos lo que prepara Kreacher y mañana responderemos a todas sus preguntas- dijo Hermione con un movimiento de su varita barton esta des petrificado

-Eso se sintió horrible- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-O por Dios te gano un cosita así de pequeña- dijo Darcy mientras señalaba hasta sus rodillas- tanto musculo para que entonces-

-Me tomo desapercibido – dijo ojo de halcón- además tiene magia-

La comida fue muy tranquila entre todos se comieron la deliciosa comida de kreacher y se fueron a dormir mañana iba a ser un largo de día.

**hola a todos disculpen la demora... no se olviden de comentar y disculpen lo olvidado que tenia el fics. gracias a todos por su paciencia y no pienso dejar mis historias así que estén pendiente de las actualizaciones **


End file.
